


The World Through The Eyes Of A Madman

by SLEEP04



Category: Original Work
Genre: I did this two years ago and I wanted to share it., I just want to feed the readers since I missed last week, Poetry, dont hurt me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLEEP04/pseuds/SLEEP04
Summary: Poetry, but written by me.
Kudos: 3





	The World Through The Eyes Of A Madman

**Author's Note:**

> So, this first one is kind of free form. And I wrote it two years ago, for an English assignment. Enjoy!

**The Forgotten Beauty of The Coast**

_ By SLEEP _

  
  
  
  
  


Oh! This beautiful place,

At the edge of the waters.

Feel the ocean breeze through your hair,

Feel the sand between your toes.

In this place,

Of untouched beauty,

The earth is soft,

And the summer sun is warm.

Here at the edge of the waters,

Listen to the song of the ocean tides.

Here, on the shore,

Life blooms, unimpeded by mankind.

But on the horizon,

You see them.

In the distance,

You hear their iron monsters roar.

Steel yourself now!

For the clang of cogs,

And the scream of engines,

Are almost upon you.

  
  
  


You say goodbye,

To this place,

Oh! This place,

Of untouched beauty!

For sadly,

Her days have run dry.

For her beauty was no match,

To deter the advancing tide of humanity.

From the distance you watch,

As these animals and tyrants,

Turn the place you loved,

Into a concrete maze.

As you turn away,

You see the once cool, crystalline water,

Turn to pitch as they do their work.

But deep down,

You can still hear the tide song.

Deep down,

You can still feel the soft, wet sand.

And deep down,

The place at the edge of the water,

Oh, that beautiful place at the edge of the world,

Lives on inside your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I hang out on a discord server, causing chaos and being a general crackheads gremlin. Come by and say hi if you want!
> 
> https://discord.gg/fVJNAKwqFT


End file.
